


I Thought I Lost You

by shaneo6930



Series: The Earth is Moving verse [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: When a normal date turns tragic, Liam turns to his friends while hoping Theo will be okay.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: The Earth is Moving verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988482
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55
Collections: Thiam Big Bang 2020 Collection





	I Thought I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been wanting to write for so long. The opening scene has been in my mind since Thiam became canon in this universe. This year's OTL Big Bang event gave me the perfect opportunity to finally get it out. 
> 
> Big thanks to @underthegallows for her wonderful art, which can be found at https://underthegallowws.tumblr.com/634787873761181696/tumblr_42nk9ztTkzeAHRst4
> 
> Title from the song I Thought I Lost You by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta.

Liam leaned against the sink, still scrubbing his hands, not sure if they were red from the scalding water and abrasive rag or if they were still covered in blood. "Liam? Sweetie?" a voice called from behind him. He turned to find Melissa standing behind him holding a set of scrubs.

"I think your hands are clean," she said softly. He simply nodded and turned the water off. She handed over the scrubs. "I couldn't find anything that would fit you in the lost and found. But Scott and Isaac are on their way to take you home so you can get a proper shower and change. You can cover up with these until they get here." 

"Thank you, Mrs. McCall," Liam whispered. He then went into a stall to change. "Have you heard about Theo?" 

She shook her head. "All I know is your dad's working on him. He said you did good work keeping pressure until the ambulance got there. If you hadn't--" she stopped herself. 

"It was instinct," Liam said low. "I didn't know what else to do." 

He came out holding his blood covered clothes. Melissa held a plastic bag open and he placed them inside. "Will Mr. Stilinski need those for evidence?" He asked. 

She closed up the bag. "I'll make sure he gets them," she assured. "Lets go sit down." 

She led Liam out to a small empty waiting room and sat down beside him. 

After what felt like hours of silence but was more like minutes, Sheriff Stilinski came in the room. He went right for Liam. 

"Are you okay?" Noah asked. 

"I don't really know," Liam answered. 

"Can you tell me what happened?" 

"We were walking down the sidewalk. Between the coffee shop and the game store," Liam started "Theo was excited to get some new video game. This guy came out of nowhere and demanded our wallets. Theo put himself between me and him. Then Theo cried out in pain and fell to the ground. I looked down, and there was a knife on the sidewalk next to him."

"What happened to the man?" Noah asked. 

"I don't remember," Liam said. "When Theo fell, I threw my tea in his face and then I turned my attention to my boyfriend."

"Did you throw the cup or the liquid?" Melissa asked Liam.

"The liquid, " Liam replied. "Why?"

"There's a man in the ER being treated for burns to the face," she explained. "He won't tell the doctors what happened." She stood up. "I'll be right back."

As she left the room, a man and woman walked inside. "Is this the OR waiting room?" The woman asked. 

"It is," Noah answered. "You're Theo's parents aren't you?"

"We are," the man replied. "I'm Jonathan Raeken and this is my wife Sarah. Have you heard anything about our son?"

"I'm sorry," Noah said. "I just got here myself to take Liam's statement."

Melissa ran in to the room with her phone in her hand. "Is this the man?" She asked, showing Liam the screen. 

Liam's breath hitched as he recognized the face of the man in the photograph. He simply nodded before pushing her hand away. "That's him," he said quietly. 

Melissa then turned to Noah. "His name is Keith Baxter," she said softly. "Dr. Richards is holding him back for you."

"Thanks, Melissa," Noah said. 

Theo's parents walked over to Liam. 

"I'm so sorry," Liam said softly. 

Sara sat down beside the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you sorry?"

"I couldn't stop it. Theo is hurt and I couldn't stop it." 

"From what you've told me, Liam," Noah said, "You saved him."

Just then, Dr. Geyer appeared in the doorway. "Are Theo's parents here?" He asked. 

Sara stood up and walked over to the doctor alongside her husband. 

Liam started to stand, but Noah held him back softly. "Maybe you should hang back," he told Liam. "For now at least."

All Liam could do was silently comply. 

Melissa went over to the three parents and inquired about Theo's condition. 

"Can I tell Liam?" She asked after finding out. 

"It's up to you," Dr. Geyer said, gesturing to the Raekens. 

Jonathan glared back toward Liam, but didn't answer. 

"Yes," Sara answered. She then followed Melissa back over to Liam. 

"He's going to be just fine," Melissa said. "Noah here was right. You saved his life when you helped him keep pressure on the wounds before the paramedics came." 

Liam smiled before bursting into tears.

"So he's okay?" 

"Yeah he is," Sara responded. "They're taking him to a room in about an hour. Me and Jon are going to see him now." 

"Can I come with you?" 

Before anyone could answer, Jonathan stepped up. "I'm sorry, Liam, but this is a time for family."

Sara offered a kind, sad smile. "I'll call you when he wakes up," she said before taking her husband's hand and walking down the hall toward the recovery room.

Liam walked back over to his chair and sat down. Suddenly, all of the emotions of the past few hours came rushing back to him. He put his face in his hands and broke down sobbing. Melissa sat down beside him and hugged him. 

Noah looked to his girlfriend. "I'm gonna go see about the suspect," he said. "Are you going to stay here with him?"

"Until Scott and Isaac get here," she replied. "I'm gonna have them take him home." 

Noah nodded. "I'm glad Theo is going to be alright," he said. He then placed a hand on Liam's shoulder. "You Did good, son." With that, he left the waiting room.

Shortly after, Scott and Isaac appeared in the door. Scott, seeing Liam crying, sat down next to his friend. "Hey, Liam," Scott said. "You ready?" 

Without a word, Liam got up. "Yeah," he said, softly. Isaac took off his hoodie and slipped it around Liam's shoulders. Liam reached up and pulled the hood up.

As they started walking, Liam said something almost too soft to hear. Scott stopped in front of him. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I don't want to be alone," Liam answered. 

"You want to come home with us?" Isaac asked. 

Liam nodded. "Mom and dad work all night. I can't be in that house alone." 

Scott hugged Liam. "Don't worry. You won't be. We'll also call Stiles and Jackson and Danny. It'll be like a slumber party." 

Isaac pulled out his phone and started typing as the three young men continued walking. 

When they got to the McCall house, Scott, Isaac, and Liam were greeted by a familiar grey Porsche. A blue bike was parked beside it. "The guys are here," Scott pointed out. 

"Think they're inside?" Isaac asked. 

"Most likely," Scott answered. "Stiles does have his own key." 

"When did he get one?" Liam asked.

"He made it," Isaac laughed. "Mom was in shock."

"You ready, Liam?" Isaac asked before opening his door. 

Liam shrugged. "Yeah I guess." He opened his door and got out. 

Scott and Isaac followed him up the driveway and into the house. 

Inside, Stiles, Jackson, and Danny sat around the living room talking softly. 

"Dad said they already got the guy," Stiles said. 

"It wasn't too hard," Liam called out. "He was in the ER after I burned half his face off with my tea."

Liam moved to the couch and sat down beside Jackson, who put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You okay, dude?"

Liam sadly nodded. "Yeah I guess," he said. "It's better knowing that Theo made it through surgery okay makes it better."

"I'm sorry it happened," Danny told him. 

"I don't--" Liam began. "I don't want tonight to be a big pity fest," he said. "I just want to spend tonight with my friends. Theo wouldn't want us to all feel bad." 

"I already ordered food," Isaac said. "You guys wanna watch a movie or something?" 

Liam stood up. "I think I'll shower first," he said. "I still feel like I have his--" he stopped himself. "I just want to wash this day off of me."

"I'll go get some pajamas you can borrow," Scott said, walking upstairs. Isaac in turn showed Liam to the guest bathroom. 

After Isaac showed him how to work the shower, he left and Liam began to get undressed. After pulling off his shirt, he caught his reflection in the mirror. A light streak of dried blood painted across his abs caught his attention. Theo's blood. He didn't realize Theo had bleed that much. 

Choking back a sob, he turned away from the mirror and finished undressing and stepped into the shower. 

About 20 minutes later, Liam stepped out of the bathroom freshly cleaned, and in Scott's borrowed pajamas. A T-shirt too large for his frame hung loosely off of his shoulders, and light pants with pictures of sharks fit loosely around his waist secured with a drawstring. 

"Hey, Liam," Scott said as Liam re-entered the living room. "You find everything okay?"

Liam shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," he said as he sat down on the couch beside Jackson. "Thanks for the PJs." 

"No problem," Scott replied.

Jackson leaned forward and grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box on the table in front of them. "The food came," he told Liam. He then handed the slice over. Liam accepted it and took a bite. 

"How about that movie night?" Isaac asked as he picked up the TV remote and hit a button. Netflix started up and displayed the continue watching page for Criminal Minds. 

Liam cringed a bit. "Maybe not that. I don't think I want to see prostitutes getting set on fire or whatever they've come up with lately." 

The whole group laughed. "The show did become that in the later seasons didn't it?" Danny asked. 

Liam hit a button and the kids page popped up. "These always make me feel better," he said, scrolling through the page. 

The six boys sat comfortably eating pizza and watching cartoon movies the rest of the night. 

***

Liam woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp. He looked around the living room to gain his bearings, and remembered he was staying at Scott's house tonight. 

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Liam grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the kitchen table. 

Taking a sip, he thought about his dream. Replaying every detail in his head. 

"Can't sleep?" A voice behind him called out. 

Liam turned around with a start. "Shit," he cursed quietly. 

"Sorry," Isaac said, sitting down beside his friend. "I do that to Scott and mom a lot. They say I should wear a bell."

Liam softly laughed. "I had a bad dream," he said. "My asshole brain replaying what happened, as if I'll ever forget."

"I know that too well," Isaac said. "Its been 3 years and I still sometimes dream about dad."

"What do you do?"

"I snuggle up to Scott and knowing he's there makes it all better," Isaac said. "But since that's not really an option, I can offer some… medicinal help?"

"The same medicinal help that had Jackson texting us a picture of his junk?" Liam asked. "Yeah, no thanks."

"Oh that was a special kind I get for fun," Isaac laughed. But I have some that helps me sleep."

Liam finished off his water. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass," he said.

"Okay," Isaac replied. "If you ever change your mind let me know, and I'll go get it." 

Liam smiled. "Thanks. For everything." 

"I just offered a bong hit," Isaac said.

"I meant for being here. Giving me a ride from the hospital. The pajamas."

"That's what we do," Isaac told Liam. "We look out for each other."

"What are you guys doing up?" Scott asked, walking into the kitchen. 

"I had a bad dream," Liam answered. 

"You didn't offer him weed did you?" Scott asked his boyfriend.

"What?" Isaac asked. "It works." 

"I turned him down," Liam said. He got up and moved back toward the living room. "I think I just needed to talk. I'm gonna try to sleep again." 

All 3 boys went back into the living room and found their places to sleep. 

The next morning, Melissa entered the living room to find her sons and their friends snuggled up in a big pile around Liam in the middle of the living room floor. 

Smiling at the sight. She carefully walked over to the boys and started shaking them awake. "Boys," she said softly. One by one, they slowly stirred awake. "Mom?" Isaac asked, groggy. 

"I have news," she smiled. Once all of the boys were awake and sitting up, Melissa sat down across from them.

"Theo woke up last night," she said.

Liam's eyes went wide. "He did?" He asked. 

"How is he?" Danny asked, rubbing his eyes awake. 

"He was groggy," Melissa answered. "The painkillers were wearing off, so he was hurting. He asked about you, Liam."

"He did?" Liam asked. 

"When I got into the room, he asked 'Where's Liam? Is he okay?'"

Liam smiled. "Can I go see him?"

"That's why I'm here," Melissa said. "He's been moved to a general room, and his parents sent me to tell you to get there ASAP."

Liam's face lit up. "Really?" He jumped up excited. "Can we go? Let's go. I really want to see him."

Melissa laughed softly. "Get dressed and you guys can go," she said. 

Scott patted Liam on the shoulder. "Come on. I've got something you can borrow." He then led Liam upstairs. 

Within the hour, the boys arrived at the hospital, walking through the halls trying to find Theo's room. 

Once they reached the door, Scott stepped back. 

"What's up?" Stiles asked. 

"I think Liam should go in first," he said. 

Jackson nodded in agreement. "We'll be in to see him in a few minutes," he added. 

"Thanks," Liam said softly. He then placed his hand on the sign that said "T. Raeken" and pushed the door open. 

Liam wasn't sure what he expected to see when he entered Theo's room, but it wasn't his boyfriend sleeping in a bed so full of pillows he couldn't see the mattress.

There were pillows under each arm, one under his legs, one behind his head, and one behind his back. 

He smiled seeing Theo okay. The past 20 hours have been such a rollercoaster, that he was relieved things have finally slowed down so he can catch his breath. 

Liam slowly walked to the bed, taking in the sight. Theo wasn't a tall boy, but something about the hospital bed with all of the pillows made him look even smaller. 

"Hey," Liam said, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. 

As he sat in silence watching his boyfriend sleep, he leaned his head against one of the pillows at Theo's side. The steady beeping of the heart monitor nearly lulling him to sleep. 

Liam was pulled out of his trance by a hand rubbing his head. He looked up to see Theo smiling. 

"You're awake," Liam said, smiling. 

"I am," Theo replied, his voice raspy from sleep. "You look like shit."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "That's cause I couldn't sleep. I was having nightmares about this ending differently."

"I'm sorry," Theo said. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? I can't remember anything after I saw the knife go--"

"No, he ran away after getting my scalding hot tea thrown in his face."

Theo lightly chuckled. "That's my boy," he said.

"I hear talking," Stiles' voice came in through the door. 

"The guys are here?" Theo asked.

Liam got up and opened the door. Slowly, one by one, Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Jackson, and Danny filled in and walked to the bed. Isaac gave Theo a card and Stiles tied a balloon in the shape of a monkey to the handrail on the bed. 

"Thanks, guys," Theo said with a smile. "I'd hug you but I've been told to be careful."

"How are you feeling?" Jackson asked.

Theo shrugged. "Like I've been stabbed," he said. "It mainly only hurts when I laugh. Or breathe. Or eat."

"Or poop?" Scott asked. This question earned him a light head smack from his boyfriend. 

"Haven't tried that yet," Theo replied. "They had to kinda stop everything down there while they fixed me up." He started playing with the string on the balloon. He smiled at its shape. A cute little bandaged up monkey holding a banana that says Hang In There. "Plus, the painkillers make it difficult to use the bathroom."

The boys sat around talking for a few hours until Theo announced he was sleepy again. Everybody said their goodbyes and started to leave. 

"Liam?" Theo called out. Liam turned around and looked back at Theo. "Will you stay with me?" He asked. 

Liam smiled. "Go on, guys. I'm gonna stay with him."

"You sure?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah. I'll call an Uber when I go home."

"Okay," Stiles shrugged. "See ya, man." He hugged Liam and left the room. 

Liam walked over to the bed and sat back down in the chair. 

"Did you really not sleep last night?" Theo asked. 

"I slept a little," Liam answered. "Like I said I kept having dreams where you didn't make it," he wiped a tear from his eye. 

A tear dripped from Theo's eye as well. "Come on," he said, moving one of the pillows at his side, and scooting over. 

"What are you doing?" Liam asked. "Remember that day we watched Hereditary, and I had a panic attack because of it?" Theo asked. "You made a pillow fort and we fell asleep watching Star Trek."

Liam smiled at the memory. "You want me to climb into the bed?"

"Kinda why I scooted over."

Liam smiled and started to climb into bed. He was stopped by Theo yelling out in pain. 

Liam stopped and climbed back down. "Shit. What happened?" 

Theo felt around under his blanket. "Catheter," he said. "The tube is on that side." He moved the pillow from his other side to the side he initially had free. "Try this side," he said. 

Liam walked around the bed and more easily climbed in. 

As Liam settled under the covers, Dr. Geyer walked in. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. 

Theo quietly sushed him. "He didn't sleep last night," he whispered. "Please?"

"Be careful, Liam," Geyer said. "Don't jostle him. It could break the stitches and that would mean another surgery."

"Thanks, dad," Liam answered, voice slightly muffled against Theo. 

Dr. Geyer dimmed the lights and left the room.

"Just sleep, Li," Theo whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Soon, Liam's soft snoring lulled Theo to sleep as well. 

Two weeks of healing and light physical therapy later, and Theo was able to leave the hospital. As far as hospital stays go, it wasn't bad. He had his parents there every day, trading shifts staying with him while the other slept or worked. His friends visited a lot, sometimes sneaking him his favorite food or snacks. And most of all, Liam was there. As much as he could be, Liam was always at the hospital. 

The two played games on Theo's phone, watched tv, and every afternoon they cuddled and napped. A feat made easier once the catheter came out. 

His main worry was the hospital bill. 2 weeks in a private room couldn't be cheap. He brought this up to Melissa one night as she made her rounds. She informed him that his family had nothing to worry about.

"Noah told me that the man who attacked you is picking up the tab," she told him. "Part of the plea agreement alongside the 3 years in jail and 5 of probation he has to take," she said. "It's why we put you in the private room. Make that asshole pay out of his ass."

Soon though, it was time to leave. Theo had gotten most of his strength back, and the stitches had just come out the night before. 

"Do you have a ride?" Melissa asked as she pushed Theo in a wheelchair toward the hospital exit. 

"Mom said she'd be here," Theo answered. "We talked about it last night."

Melissa turned the chair around a corner, and looked out the window. 

"I think there's been a change of plans," she said, giving a knowing smirk. 

Theo looked up and saw something that made him smile big. 

Outside, Liam stood on the sidewalk, holding a stuffed puppy wearing a pink hoodie. On each side of him was Scott and Isaac, and Stiles with Jackson. Each had on custom made T-shirts with "WELCOME HOME, THEO" written on them in marker. Scott and Isaac held a sign that said "THEO: 2 DEATH: 0"

Theo laughed seeing this. He started to get up, but Melissa held his shoulders down. "Sorry, Tiger. Gotta endure the wheelchair for another 20 feet until you get out the door."

She then pushed the chair quickly to the automatic door. 

As soon as it slid open, Theo stood up. "Don't run," Melissa said. "You don't want to wind up back in here."

Theo walked around the wheelchair and hugged Melissa. "Thanks," he said. 

"I'm glad you're okay," Melissa replied hugging him back. When she let go of him, he turned around. "Go have fun with your friends." She then looked toward the group. "You boys be careful with him!" She called out. "Hes still healing!"

"Will do, mom!" Isaac yelled back. 

Theo took his bag of personal belongings off of the wheelchair handle and made his way over to the group. 

Liam handed the puppy plush to Stiles and ran up to his boyfriend. The first thing he did when he got to Theo was take the bag out of Theo's hand and set it on the ground. 

He then wrapped his arms around Theo's neck and kissed him. 

This got a round of cheers and applause from their friends. 

"You're out, " Liam whispered, still holding Theo. 

"I'm out," Theo replied with a smile. 

Liam picked the bag up and the two held hands as they walked to the group. 

"Nice sign," Theo said to Scott and Isaac. 

"I tried to tell him it would be in bad taste," Isaac said, pointing to Scott. 

"But I knew I had to make it for you," Scott added. 

"I love it," Theo said with a smile.

Liam took the plushie from Stiles and handed it to Theo. "This is for you," he said. Theo took the stuffed puppy and hugged it close. "It smells like you," he said. 

"I sprayed it down with my deodorant," Liam replied. "His name is Cujo. I spent 3 hours in Build a Bear and had to fight a 9 year old miniature Regina George for the hoodie."

"I was there. It got ugly. Kid pulled a knife," Stiles added, then realized what he said. "Shit. Too soon. Sorry."

Theo laughed. "I love him. Thanks." He then looked toward the gang. "So what's happening here?"

"We are going back to your house," Liam replied. "Where your parents have set up a welcome home party. We're gonna eat ice cream and hang out and celebrate you being better." 

"And since it's your day," Stiles added, "you get shotgun."

"Well let's go!" Theo shouted. He then wrapped an arm around Liam's waist and cuddled his new stuffed puppy close. 

Melissa watched from the door as the 6 boys piled into Stiles' SUV and drove off, a song by Britney Spears playing loudly from the vehicle. 

Smiling she went back in right as the car disappeared from view. 


End file.
